


Rain Check Please?

by DrCosimaCormier



Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: At least I tried, F/F, but it's what I wrote so deal with it, is this cute???, is this fluff???, it's not much, no???, okay, something something marlee matlin, this might be fluff, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: Rain checks and Marlee Matlin movies
Relationships: Natalya Neidhart/Beth Phoenix
Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rain Check Please?

**Author's Note:**

> A filler since it's taking a while to update Burying the Hatchet, promise I haven't forgotten about it, I've just been really busy!

"Nattie?" Beth's voice called out. No response. "Nattie, you here?" Beth called out again as she set her stuff down to track down her wife. Beth frowned when there was still no response so she made her way upstairs. Beth heard muffled voices through their closed bedroom door and felt a little uneasy until she opened the door and found her wife, Natalya, asleep in their bed. Beth let out a sigh when she saw the credits of the movie that had just ended on their tv. 

Despite Beth trying to be quiet so she wouldn't disturb Natalya, she stirred and opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Beth. "Hey, babe. You just get home?" Natalya asked sleepily. 

Beth smiled back and sat on the bed. "Yeah. Sorry if I woke you." Beth said as she kissed the top of Natalya's head and tucked some of her hair behind her wife's ear. 

Natalya sniffled. "It's fine. Must've fallen asleep during the movie." Natalya said with a small yawn.

Beth took in the appearance of her wife. Red nose, red and puffy eyes, but still beautiful. She noticed the almost empty box of tissues, the bag with the tissues in it, and the two empty ice cream cartons. "Sad movie?" Beth asked. She'd caught one name during the credits, Marlee Matlin. 

Natalya nodded her head. "Yeah, Marlee Matlin was in it." Natalya replied nasally. Natalya moved her head to lay on Beth's chest. "It's called Bridge to Silence, sad movie, babe." Natalya said.

Beth ran her fingers through Natalya's hair. "Is it any good?" Beth asked. 

Natalya nodded her head. "From what I saw, yeah." Natalya responded. "We should watch it." Natalya suggested. 

Beth sighed. "I'd love to watch it with you, Nattie, but I have some major work to get done." Beth said as she slid from up under Natalya's head to stand up. 

Natalya hummed and snuggled up to her pillow since Beth moved. "it's okay. Rain check?" Natalya asked, on the verge of falling back to sleep anyway. 

Beth smiled and kissed Natalya's forehead. "Yeah, rain check. I'll wake you when dinner is ready." Beth said, but Natalya was already fast asleep. 

Beth quietly made her way out of the room and closed the door and made her way back downstairs. She hated having to rain check on Natalya all the time so she decided that maybe she'd delay her work for a bit to plan something for when her sleeping wife wakes up.

Almost two hours had passed by the time Natalya woke up and made her way downstairs. "Beth?" Natalya called out before letting out a yawn. 

"Office!" Beth replied from behind the closed door.

Natalya opened the door and leaned against the door frame. "Hey, how's my hard worker?" Natalya asked as she walked over to Beth to give her a kiss on the lips. 

Beth sighed into the kiss and wanted to deepen it, but reluctantly pulled away. She took off her glasses and ran her fingers through her hair. "Your hard worker is stressed out of her mind." Beth replied. 

Natalya rubbed her shoulders and rested her forehead on the back of Beth’s head. “Why don’t you take a break and I’ll make something for us?” Natalya suggested. 

Beth swivelled her chair around and wrapped her arms around Natalya’s waist and pulled her into a straddling position across her lap. “I’ll take a break, but you, my dear, cannot cook. Besides, I planned a surprise waiting for you outside.” Beth said, giving Natalya a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Natalya raised an eyebrow as her arms went around Beth’s neck. “I’m going to be insulted by that later, but only because I want my surprise.” Natalya replied as she gave Beth a kiss which resulted in a mini make-out session. 

Beth stopped the making out after a few minutes so they could catch their breath. “If we keep this up then you won’t get your surprise and I worked really hard on it, Natalya.” Beth said. 

Natalya sighed and climbed off Beth. “Right, of course. Okay, well, um, I’m gonna get changed and I’ll meet you outside.” Natalya said before giving Beth one last kiss and exiting the office. 

Beth let out a sigh before she got up from the chair so she could make sure that everything was set up perfectly for her wife. 

Natalya came bounding the stairs excited to see the surprise that Beth had for her. “Okay, Beth, what’s the surprise?” Natalya asked as she went to the backyard. The weather was perfect, not too cold or too hold, just right, but Beth wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Natalya frowned. “Beth?” Natalya called out. 

Beth poked her head from around the side of their house at the sound of her name. “You finally ready?” Beth asked as she walked over to Natalya. “Nice shoes, Nattie, but you do know that we aren’t going anywhere, right?” 

“I know, since when was it against the law to get dressed up?” Natalya asked. 

Beth shook her head. “It’s not. You look very beautiful, Nattie.” Beth said before pulling Natalya into a slow, sensual kiss that left Natalya breathless when she pulled away. 

“Do that one more time.” Natalya said and Beth laughed as she pulled Natalya in for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the other one. Natalya was the one to pull away this time. “Wow.” Natalya said softly. 

Beth grabbed Natalya’s hand and led her over to a nicely decorated area that Natalya had failed to notice when she stepped outside. Beth cleared her throat before turning around to Natalya who had the biggest smile on her face. “I know that I’ve been very busy lately and rain checking on almost everything that you suggest. I don’t want you to feel like my work is more important than spending time with you. I’ve never actually lived up to cashing in one of our rain checks so consider this a rain check date night.” 

Natalya's eyes grew watery. “Beth, you didn’t have to do this.” Natalya said. 

“I know but consider this my way of apologising to you.” Beth said as she kissed Natalya. 

Natalya smiled into the kiss and broke it after a few seconds to glance at the table. “Is that Donat-” 

Beth cut her off. “Donatello’s on a pink tablecloth with black trimming with a candle and vase with a bouquet of your flowers in it? Yes, yes, it is.” Beth said with a smile. 

Natalya kissed Beth again. “I didn’t know Donatello’s delivered and where exactly did you get that tablecloth?” Natalya asked as Beth led her over to the table and held her chair out for her to sit down. 

Beth chuckled as she sat down in her own chair. “First off, Donatello’s doesn’t deliver, but Ricardo owed me a favour, so I had to convince him to do this. Second off, I have no idea where I got the tablecloth from, but I found it in my office and I thought you might like it better than a normal, plain white one. 

Natalya smiled at her wife. “You’re so thoughtful, you know that?” Natalya asked as they ate. 

Beth shrugged. “I do my best.” Beth replied. 

“Best there is, was, and ever will be, is what you are.” Natalya said. 

Beth smiled. “I will not argue with you on that because I know I’ll lose it.” Beth responded as she took a sip of her wine. “After dinner, I have something else planned for us.” Beth said. 

Natalya raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would that be?” Natalya asked. 

“A movie.” Beth replied, casually. “It’s set up on the side of the house, where I was before.” Beth added. 

Natalya smiled. “What movie did you pick out? Probably The Devil Wears Prada or Anastasia, right?” Natalya asked with a small laugh. 

Beth shook her head. “Actually, I thought you’d like to pick it out. You’ve been trying to get me to watch a Marlee Matlin movie with you for the longest and I thought we could watch one tonight. I have a friend in the neighbourhood who’s a big fan of hers and she let me borrow her collection so we can watch whatever Marlee you want to watch.” Beth responded. 

Natalya got up from her chair and kissed her, holding Beth’s face in her hands. “I’m going to keep this short, so I don’t cry. I, honestly, don’t know how I got so lucky to ever deserve someone as sweet as you. This is probably one of the nicest things that anybody has ever done for me and I really appreciate it and I love it. You truly are the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be. I love you.” Natalya said as tears rolled down her cheeks as she gave her one more kiss and helped her stand up. 

Beth wiped Natalya’s tears off her cheek. “I love you too, Nattie.” Beth said as she kissed Natalya’s forehead. “Now, help me put this up so we can watch a movie.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Natalya responded as she picked up their dishes. “You know, I think I want to watch Hear No Evil.” Natalya said as they entered the house. 

“Haven’t you seen it already?” Beth asked as she placed the vase with the flowers on their island counter. 

Natalya nodded her head. “Yeah, but you haven’t.” Natalya replied. 

“Did you tell me it was scary? Don’t tell me you want to watch it again just so you can crawl into my strong arms so I can hold you through all the scary parts.” Beth said as she came up behind Natalya and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

Natalya smiled. “You wouldn’t deny me access to your strong arms if I got scared, would you?” Natalya asked with a slight pout and puppy dog eyes. 

Beth kissed Natalya’s cheek. “I wouldn’t dare do that to you.” Beth replied. 

“I love you, thank you for tonight.” Natalya said as they headed back outside. 

Beth smiled. “I love you too, you deserved this.” Beth said as the two went to go watch their movie. 

It made Beth’s heart happy that she got to be with the love of her life for the rest of time and she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Beth may have made Natalya feel lucky tonight, but Beth knows that she’s the luckiest person in the world because of Natalya. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bad, right? I tried to make it good but this is just what I came up with so work with me on this, please? Anyway, just wanted to dip my toes into a maybe cute fic and idk if I did well so tell me if you liked this in the comments cause that would be awesome, or don't and just leave some kudos if you enjoyed it! Also, check out Marlee Matlin's movies and tv shows, she's an amazing actress! 
> 
> Socials:  
> Tumblr: homoo-wan-kenobi  
> Twitter: drcosimacormier & Platinum_Lover


End file.
